you are my superstar
by shinkirara
Summary: kim jaejoong seorang pemilik perusahaan entertaiment kebingungan mencari seorang model baru/ akankah pertemuannya dengan jung yunho akan membawanya kepada sebuah kisah cinta yang baru? chap 4 update...
1. Chapter 1

Title: you are my superstar

Rate: T-M

Genre: romance, dan silahkan tambahkan yang lainnya!

Pair: yunjaeyoosumin

Disc: Pair milik diri mereka masing-masing and this story is mine

Warning: boyxboy, yaoi , alur gaje, miss ty banyak, dll

Chap: 1of...?

**DLDR...**

.

.

.

.

**Hero entertaiment**

_**Author POV**_

Seorang namja cantik berjalan dengan tergesah-gesah di sepanjang koridor hero entertaiment... Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan guratan lelah jelas sekali terpancar di wajah cantiknya. Kim jaejoong, pemilik dari hero entertaiment berjalan berdampingan dengan kim junsu sekretaris sekaligus adik dari namja cantik itu menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? choi siwon tiba-tiba mengalami kecelakaan bersama kekasihnya kim kibum, dan mereka harus istirahat di rumah sakit selama sebulan, sedangkan kita harus menyiapkan seorang model untuk majalah 'bow' seminggu lagi!"

Majalah 'bow' adalah salah satu majalah yang sangat mempengaruhi keuangan dari hero ent., Hero ent. Harus menyiapkan seorang artis siap pakai yang akan di jadikan model lalu fotonya akan di panjang di majalah 'bow' setiap minggunya, minggu depan adalah giliran choi siwon untuk menjadi model, tapi sayang dia mengalami kecelakaan bersama kekasihnya.

"Kita harus mencari penggantinya su-ie! Lihat semua jadwal artis kita apakah ada yang kosong minggu depan?"

" Sudah aku coba hyung, tapi nihil, menurut manager mereka seminggu ini full schedule untuk para artis di hero ent."

Hero ent. Memang bukanlah perusahaan yang besar, tapi semenjak berdirinya dua tahun yang lalu hingga kini terlihat jelas perkembangan yang pesat dari hero ent. Banyak artis menjadi terkenal semenjak bernaung dibawah perusahaan ini.

Kim jaejoong memijat pelipisnya, pusing memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Dimana dia harus mencari seorang yang bisa menjadi seorang model, yang memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan wajah yang sangat tampan.

" Hyung..."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Jaejoong POV**_

Haaahhh.. Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harus mencarinya, walaupun harus memunggutnya di jalan.

"Hyuung..."

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah dongsaengku... Sepertinya dia sangat cemas sama sepertiku.

" Ikut aku su-ie... Kita akan temukan model itu apapun yang terjadi" tekadku sudah bulat walaupun itu berarti membuatku harus turun tangan sendiri.. Ini demi perusahaan yang sudah aku dirikan dari nol sampai sekarang

_**Author POV**_

Jaejoong menyambar kunci mobil yang di letakkannya di atas meja, di belakangnya junsu terus mengikutinya, entah apa yang akan dilakukan hyung tersayangnya ini. Jaejoong memacukan mobil tersayangnya menuju pusat kota dimana banyak anak muda yang berkeliaran dengan penampilan yang eerrr.. Cukup meyakinkan

Dia memakirkan mobilnya di tempat dimana banyak orang yang berlalu lalang tanpa memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang mengintai mangsa. Jaejoong benar-benar meneliti namja-namja yang melewati mobilnya, dari wajah, bentuk tubuh hingga tinggi badan mereka tapi dari sekian banyak namja yang melewatinya, tak ada satupun yang menarik untuk dijadikan seorang artis

Lama jaejoong dan junsu berdiam disana, sampai sang surya telah kemali keperaduannya, junsu sangat lelah, lapar begitu juga jaejoong mereka hampir putus asa karna seharian ini mereka tak dapat menemukan buruan yang pas.

" Hyung... Aku lapar..."

"Aku juga su-ie... Ayo pulang, aku ingin berendam air hangat... Lelah sekali seharian disini"

Jaejoong menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu pulang menuju apartement miliknya dan junsu, jaejoong dan junsu memang tinggal satu lantai, tapi berbeda ruangan... Junsu ingin hidup mandiri.. yaahhh walau kadang kadang dia sering makan dan menginap di apartment jaejoong. Sampainya mereka di apartment, jaejoong menuju dapur untuk masak makan malam mereka, tak butuh waktu lama bagi jaejoong untuk menyiapkannya.

"Su-ie mandilah dulu.. "

"Hyuung... Aku laapaaarrrrr... Nanti aku mandi di kamarku neee..."

"Hhaaahhhh...arasseo...makanlah"

Jaejoong sedang malas berdebat dengan dongsaengnya. Makan malam mereka di hiasi canda tawa, sedikit melupakan tentang perkerjaan tak masalahkan?. Selesai makan junsu pamit untuk pulang dan meninggalkan jaejoong di apartmentnya sendiri.

Jaejong mulai merebahkan dirinya diatas king bed miliknya, mencoba memejamkan mata setelah berendam cukup lama... " Haaah.. Semoga aku menemukannya besok" gumam jaeoong sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam dunia mimpinya yang indah..

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali jaejoong sudah menyeret dongsaengnya menuju tempat pengintaian kemarin. Untunglah sekarang hari minggu jadi mereka tak usah pergi kekantor pagi ini...

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mencari di dalam sebuah cafe yang cukup ramai.. Dia memasuki cafe bernama 'blue rain' bersama junsu, duduk dekat jendela paling belakang. Capuccino dan kue brownies menjadi teman mereka dalam pengintaian...

" Hyung... Bagaimana dengan yang itu? Kulitnya putih, wajahnya juga lumayan" tunjuk junsu kepada namja yang lumayan cantik.

"Jangan... Lihatlah bentuk tubuhnya,, itu tidak proposional, aku tidak suka!"

" Hyuuungg...lihat namja yang baru masuk itu...bentuk tubuhnya sexy hyuuung"

"Aku tidak suka wajahnya su-ie"

" Hyung.. Kau itu cari model atau calon suami sih?" Junsu sudah mulai kesal dengan hyungnya, hyungnya yang satu ini terlalu pemilih.. Walaupun pilihannya tak pernah salah siihhh..

"Hyuuungg.. Yaaa..hyuuuung kau dengar aku tidak" junsu berteriak di telinga jaejoong, tapi jaejoong terlalu fokus pada sesuatu , bukan lebih tepatnya pada seseorang. Junsu ikut melihat kearah pandang hyungnya.

" Hyung... Memangnya ada apa dengan gelandangan itu? Kenapa hyung menatanya seperti itu" jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya,keluar dari cafe, junsu yeng melihat itu ikut berdiri lalu mengejar hyungnya..

.

.

.

_**Jaejoong POV**_

Aku bosan dengan celotehan junsu, dia terus saja menunjuk namja yang tak menarik perhatianku, aku beralih melihat jalannan kota yang ramai, pandanganku berhenti pada satu objek, siapa itu? Walau kelihatan kotor dan tak terurus, tapi bentuk tubuhnya, warna kulit tannya, lalu mukanya yang terlihat kecil. Aku seakan tersedot oleh pandangannya, mata musang itu sungguh sangat menawan.. ' GOTCHA' teriakku dalam hati... Akhirnya aku menemuka calon modelku, akan aku buat dia terkenal.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, tapi sebelum aku sampai didepannya su-ie sudah menarik tanganku. " Hyuung... Kau mau apa dengan gelandangan itu.. Liatlah matanya dia melihat kesini hyuuung... Kkyyaaa... Dia menatap kita... Kita akan di bunuh hyuung.. Cepat pergi!" Junsu terus berceloteh sambil menarik-narik lengan bajuku

"Diam su-ie.. Dia adalah calon model kita.."

"Mwoo?..tapi hyung"

Aku meninggalkan junsu yang akan kembali berceloteh.. Aku mulai mendekati namja kumuh itu.

"Hai...perkenalkan, namaku kim jaejoong. Kalau boleh aku minta waktumu sebentar untuk berbicara."

Gelandangan itu menatapku tajam... Ngeri juga di tatap seperti itu. Tapi aku harus membujuknya, dia harus jadi modelku.

"Mau apa kau? "

.

.

.

_**Author POV**_

"Mau apa kau?" Namja itu sedikit membentak jaejoong dan membuat jaejoong sedikit berlonjak kaget

"Bisakah kita bicara di bangku taman itu, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu, aku ingin menawarkan pekerjaan untukmu" jaejoong menunjuk bangku di dekat taman dan mengajak namja itu untuk mengikutinya, namja itu berdiri lalu mengikuti jaejoong dan junsu yang sudah duluan kesana.

" Pekerjaan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

" Namamu siapa? Aku ingin tau namamu sebelum kita melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.."

"Jung yunho, namaku adalah jung yunho!"

" Hhhmmm...baiklah jung yunho, aku ingin menawarkanmu untuk menjadi model di perusahaan yang aku pimpin! Apakah kau mau?"

"Haaahhh... Apa kau mau menghinaku kim jaejoong? Apakah kau tidak melihat penampilanku. Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Bukan begitu yunho.. Aku sangat berharap kau mau menerima pekerjaan ini, selama kau menjadi model,aku akan membiarkanmu tinggal di apartmentku sampai kau bisa membeli apartment sendiri, aku yakin kau akan menjadi seorang superstar yang sangat hebat"

Yunho berfikir, menurutnya tawaran itu menarik juga.. Tapi dia hanya takut di bohongi oleh jaejoong. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menerimanya.."

"Bagus.." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar sedangkan junsu hanya menganga tak percaya dengan keputusan jaejoong..

" Hyyuuung.. Apa kau serius?.." Bisik junsu di telinga jaejoong.

"Sangat...aku menginginkannya su-ie"

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya sambil memegang tangan yunho "Jja, kita pergi untuk make over seluruh penampilanmu"

Yunho menoleh kearah tangannya yang di pegang erat jaejoong "maaf..bukan maksudku.." Muka jaejoong lamgsung di hiasi semburat merah, ' kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar ya' batinnya

Jaejoong melepaskan genggamannya lalu berjalan mendahului junsu dan yunho. dengamn sedikit tergesah-gesah Jaejoong melajukan mobilnya ke sebuah salon, salon yang biasa jaejoong gunakan untuk treatment dan perawatan tubuhnya. Jaejoong membuka pintu salon dan berjalan menuju kesebuah ruangan khusus di dalam salon itu.

"Oppa, apa kau ingin perawatan lagi?" Tanya seorang yeoja cantik yang berjalan mendekati jaejoong, junsu, dan yunho.

" Bukan... tapi Bisakah kau makeover dia?, namanya jung yunho dan aku ingin kau merubahnya menjadi lebih menawan sica!" Jesica memandang yunho ragu, dia cukup bingung kenapa jaejoong datang bersama namja yang sangat kotor ini,,,

"Akan aku coba oppa..ayo yunho oppa kita keruangan sebelah" yunho mengikuti jesica menuju ruangan lain di sebelah ruangan jaejoong. Hampir tiga jam lebih jaejoong menunggu yunho, junsu sudah mempoutkan bibirnya karna terlalu bosan menunggu.

"Hyung kalau hasilnya jelek aku akan meminta traktiran selama sebulan!"Junsu mulai merajuk melihat jaejoong yang hanya duduk sambil membaca majalahnya.

"Tenanglah su-ie, aku jamin setelah di poles sedikit dia akan menjadi permata terindah yang dicari-cari seluruh dunia"

Jesica membuka pintu ruangan sebelah dengan muka merah bak kepiting rebus " oppa..."

"Ada apa sica?"

"Aku tak tau harus bilang apa, tapi..."

"Memangnya kenapa penampilanku?"

Seorang namja dengan wajah yang sangat tampan tanpa ada kumis ataupun jenggot yang menghiasinya, mata musang yang tak tertutupi oleh rambut panjang tak beraturan, kulit tan yang bersih tanpa ada noda sedikitpun keluar dari ruangan itu, junsu dan jaejoong terkejut dengan perubahan yunho yang sangat fantastis, mulut mereka menganga lebar.

" Kau sungguh tampan yunho.."

" Kau benar hyung, yunho benar benar tampan"

Kalau ada yeoja lain disini mungkin mereka sudah pingsan melihat pesona dari seorang jung yunho.

" Benarkan kataku, aku tak pernah salah pilih, kau akan menjadi superstar terhebat jung yunho.. Akanku buat kau menjadi sangat terkenal." Jaejoong tersenyum manis bangga akan hasil dari semua perjuangannya dua hari ini, dia sudah menemukan sebuah batu kotor yang di ubah menjadi sebuah berlian yang tak ternilai harganya.

Kini lahirlah seorang artis baru yang akan mengisi hari-hai jaejoong dengan cinta dan kasih sayang.

.

.

.

tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukan jam sebelas malam, jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang setelah seharian berkeliling mencari pakaian yang cocok digunakan oleh yunho, sebenarnya semua pakaian sangat pantas yunho gunakan, tapi jaejoong hanya memilih yang terbaik untuk yunho.

" Ayo masuk ini apartementku danyang di sebelah sana adalah apartement milik junsu" jaejoong mempersilahkan yunho untuk masuk kedalam, sesuai janjinya mulai sekarang yunho akan tinggal dengannya.

"hyung...aku pulang dulu,aku capek ngantuk sekali hyung" pamit junsu

"jaljayo su-ie..."

jaejoong masuk kedalam apartementnya dan melihat yunho berdiri di ruang tamunya, " dimana kamrku jae?"

"hmm...itu sebenarnya disini cuma ada satu kamar saja..hari ini kau tidur saja di ranjangku dan besok aku akan membeli ranjang satu lagi" jelas jaejoong ragu-ragu

jaejoong mengantarkan yunho kedalam kamar tidurnya, dia sendiri berencana untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamu saja malam ini. jaejoong merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa...sebenarnya kurang nyaman juga tidur disofa dengan udara dingin seperti ini, tapi dia tidak perduli toh juga untuk hari ini saja.

sudah lebih pukul satu yunho tidak juga bisa memejamkan matanya, dia keluar kamar berniat merenggangkan ototnya sekalian mengambil minum, yunho berjalan melewati ruang tamu dan melihat jaejoong meringkuk kedinginan. yunho mengangkat tubuh jaejoong bridal style lalu merebahkan tubuh jaejoong di atas ranjang besarnya...

"ranjang ini terlalu besar untukku, sebaiknya kita tidur berdua saja" bisik yunho sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang jaejoong setelah sebelumnya melepas kaosnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

"jaljayo... jaejoongie" ucapnya sambil mengecup kening jaejoong yang tidur menghadapnya.

hei yunho apakah kau tau kelakuanmu itu bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta dengan jaejoong.. yuppzz kita tunggu saja perkembanganmu jung yunho sang artis baru.

**TBC../ END..?**

RnR please...

**Bali, 08 oct 2013**

**By shinkirara**


	2. Chapter 2

**title : you are my superstar**

**rate : kayaknya masih T deh... **

**genre : romance,drama, DLL**

**chap : 2 of...?**

**pair: yunjae, su-ie, yang lain menyusul sesuai kebutuhan**

**disc : pair bukan milik author... but this story is real mine**

**warning : boyxboy, yaoi, alur gaje, miss ty bertebaran, DLL**

**DLDR...**

**happy reading...**

.

.

.

.

seorang namja cantik sedikit terganggu karna bias-bias matahari mulai memasuki celah jendela kamarnya dan menyinari mata bulat indahnya yang terpejam... " uungghhhh,,,,," dia sedikit melenguh mencari sedikit kehangatan dari dada bidang yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya posesif...

" hangat.." gumamnya,, tunggu dulu kenapa hangat? seingatnya kemarin dia tidur di sofa yang dingin, lalu kenapa sekarang dia merasa berada di atas ranjang empuknya?. jaejoong meraba dada yunho yang memeluknya dengan mata yang terpejam, sedikit demi sedikit dia membuka matanya lalu melihat ada sebuah dada bidang yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

" sudah aku duga tubuhnya bagus.." gumam jaejoong lagi, hei tak sadarkah kau jaejoong sekarang posisimu itu sangat berbahaya, ada seorang namja yang baru kau kenal kemarin memeluk pinggangmu lalu kakinya berada diatas kakimu...heelll mungkinkah dia mengira dirinya sedang bermimpi

jaejoong sedikit mengusap matanya, sedikit mencoba mengurangi rasa kantuknya... piiiiipppp ( loading)

"**HUUUUAAA..."**

**"BRUKKK..."**

**"BRRAAAKKK..."**

**"HHUUUAAAA..."**

yahhh suara teriakan akhirnya terdengar juga... jaejoong baru sadar kalau dia tidak sedang bermimpi di peluk oleh yunho dengan keadaan setengah telanjangnya...

" YYAAAA... apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku... ehhh... tunggu! apa yang aku lakukan dikamarku...! kemarin rasanya aku masih disofa... kenapa aku disini !" jaejoong menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya ,dia sangat bingung, banyak yang ingin ditanyakannya tapii kerja otaknya tiba-tiba melambat

yunho bangkit dari lantai yang dingin sambil mengusap-usap buttnya, sudahkah aku mengatakan kepada kalian kalau jaejoong mendorong yunho sampai jatuh dari ranjang yang cukup tinggi itu? yunho yang ,asih setengah tidak sadar berjalan menuju toilet untuk membasuh mukanya...

" apa yang kau lakukan jaejoong" yunho merasa heran melihat jaejoong yang menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut seperti seorang gadis yang hendak di perkosa. yunho berjalan meninggalkan jaejoong yang masih diam mematung melihat tingkah yunho yang seperti itu. jaejoong bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengikuti yunho, melepas selimutnya ketika dia sadar kalau masih menggunakan pakaiannya yang kemarin.

Yunho berjalan kedapur untuk meminum air , dari kemarin rasanya tenggorokannya sangat kering, dia lupa meminum airnya begitu melihat jaejoong dan memutuskan untuk tidur disamping jaejoong yang rasanya sangat nyaman.

" hei... yunho, kenapa aku ada di kamar? bukannya kemarin aku tidur di sofa!? lalu tidak terjadi apa-apa khan?" tanya jaejoong dengan sedikit berbisik diakhir pertanyaannya.

yunho memandang jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya lalu menyeringai " memangnya kau mau terjadi apa semalam?" yunho mendekati jaejoong yang membuat jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya hingga membentur meja...

" menjauh dariku..." jaejoong mencoba mendorong dada yunho " akukan cuma bertanya.." ucapnya malu-malu

" haei... kau tau..." yunho mendekatkan wajahnya " kalau aku itu..." dan berbisik tepat di telinga jaejoong, membuat jaejoong memejamkan matanya karna merasa geli " hanya bercanda..." kontan pernyataan terakhir yunho membuat jaejoong membulatkan matanya dan mendorong yunho menjauh

" HAHAHAHAH... seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu tadi, kau sangat lucu jaejoong " yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya " aku hanya mengangkatmu dan membawamu keranjang karna kasihan melihatmu yang kedinginan.. hahaha... toh aku merasa kalau ranjang itu cukup besar untuk kita berdua... tapi kau menarik dan memelukku erat, jadinya aku tidak bisa tidur dipinggir !"

pipi jaejoong memerah lalu dia mempoutkan bibirnya... " minggir aku ingin membuat sarapan..." katanya sambil mendorong punggung yunho agar keluar dari dapur

" kau bisa masak...? jangan racuni aku yaaa..." ejek yunho sambil berlari sebelum sendok dan panci berterbangan menghampirinya.

" KALAU BEGITU TAK USAH SARAPAN SAJA SANA..." teriak jaejoong yang melihat yunho masuk kedalam kamar mandi. ' apa benar aku yang memeluknya yaa?' batin jaejoong yang mulai memotong sayuran dan beberapa daging

sejam kemudian yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri jaejoong yang sudah duduk manis di depan meja makan... " hhhwuuaaaa ini kau yang masak semua?" takjub yunho ketika melihat ada beberapa lauk yang sudah tertata rapi di meja makan

" lama... kau mau membuatku mati kelaparan yaa?" tanya jaejoong ketus tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari yunho, yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu duduk di depan jaejoong

CKKLEEEKKKKK...

"HHYUUUUNGGG... aku lapar" teriak junsu yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke apartment jaejoong dan mendudukan pantat semoknya di sebelah jaejoong

" hyung kemarin kau tidur dimana?" tanya junsu sambil mengambil beberapa lauk dan memasukkannya kedalam piring..

" hhmmm... ituu... akuu.. aku tidur di sofa kemarin..!" jaejoong tersenyum gaje menjawab pertanyaan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu...

" hhmmmppppp,,,, khukhukhu..." yunho mencoba menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya...

"YYAAA... apa yang kau tertawakan..." teriak jaejoong , tangannya bersiap-siap melemparkan yunho dengan sendok makannya...

" yaa.. hyung jangan bilang kalau kalian tidur bersama kemarin jadinya kalian terlihat akrab sekarang... atau jangan-jangan kalian itu sudah melakukan yang iya-iya yaa?" tanya junsu curiga dengan sikap yunjae

" bukan... maana mungkin aku tidur berdua dengannya...! ohya apa kau sudah menghubungi yoochun lalu mengatakan aku ingin menemuinya?" tanya jaejoong ...mengalihkan pembicaraan eoh?

"masudmu PARK YOOCHUN? ...tentu saja sudah hyung... dia bilang akan menunggu kita di kantor siank ini sekalian ingin mengajak kita untuk makan siang bersama... haaaahhh aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya"

" kau masih saja menyukainya... kenapa kau tidak menyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya?" junsu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan jaejoong

"heii... memang yoochun itu siapa" tanya yunho yang penasaran dengan pembicaraan dua bersaudara itu

" nanti kau akan tahu..." sarapan mereka bisa dibilang sangat kacau karna yunho sering mengganggu jaejoong yang sedang menyantap sarapannya...

.

.

.

jaejoong melajukan mobilnya menuju hero ent berrsama dengan yunho dan junsu yang sudah duduk manis di kursi belakang! " hei kalian kira aku itu sopir kalian? kenapa tidak ada yang mau mengalah haaahh" jaejoong terlihat kesal dengan tingkah yunho dan junsu yang bertengkar siapa yang akan duduk di samping jaejoong dan berakhir dengan keputusan duduk bersama di belakang karna tidak ada yang mau mengalah di antara mereka...

" hhhaahhhhh... "jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya kesal karna mereka berdua tidak meresponnya, dia memilih melanjutkan perjalannya menuju kantor

sampainya mereka di hero ent.. jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan didepan junsu dan yunho. banyak mata yang memandang kearah mereka ada yang berbisik-bisik ketika melihat ada seseorang yang baru dilihatnya dan sangat... errrr... tampan. banyak yeoja hampir mimisan ketika melihat wajah tampan dari seorang jung yunho.

jaejoong membuka pintu kantornya dan melihat yoochun sudah duduk di sana " bukankah kau bilang akan menemuiku siank ini?"

" ayolah hyung... aku lupa ada janji kencan dengan pacar baruku" jawab yoochun santai

" kenapa kau tak memilih satu orang saja sih?" jawab jaejoong sambil melirik adiknya yang sudah menunduk

"belum ada yang pas hyung...kenapa kau memanggilku kesini hyung? tanya yoochun penasaran

" yaaa... aku ingin memperkenalkanmu seseorang... namanya jung yunho, aku ingin kau menjadi managernya dan mengurusnya seperti kau mengurus changmin dulu" jelas jaejoong

" maksudmu tiang listrik yang menyebalkan itu... aku tak akan pernah melupakannya!" jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah yoochun...

" aku ingin kau membantuku membuatnya terkenal..."

" tergantung dia bisa membuatku terkesan dengan melihatnya di depan kamerta atau tidak" tantang yoochun sambil menyeringai kearah yunho

" tapi dia masih pemula ..."

" baik aku terima... aku terima tantanganmu..."

yunho yang merasa tertantang langsung saja mengiyakan apa yang di katakan yoochun... apakah yunho akan di terima oleh yoochun atau tidak? let see at nex part...

**TBC...**

thank udah mau riview... mian kalau tidak bisa bales satu-satu... love you alllllll

ohya kira mau ucapin selamat hari raya GALUNGAN bagi reader yang merayakan nee...

bali.23 oct 2013

by shinkirara


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : you are my superstar**

****

Chap : 3 of...?

****

Rate : M

****

Warning : boyxboy, yaoi, miss ty bertebaran, alur gaje. NC. bawah umur.. ga tanggung yaa... kalo baca sih boleh-boleh aja.. :p

**pair : yunjaeyoosumin**

****

Disc : pair bukan milik author, tapi cerita ini murni milik kira seorang

****

D...L...D...R!

****

HAPPY READING...

**CKREKK...CCKREEKK..**. suara kamera mewarnai siang hari yang panas itu.

" OKE... sekarang putar kekiri dan tersenyum... bagus, sempurna!" seru seorang fotografer yang sedang menunjukan gaya pada seorang namja tampan yang memiliki tatapan setajam musang itu, sang fotografer tampak sangat terpukau melihat hasil jepretannya yang sempurna. selain wajah tampan ternyata namja itu sangat mudah menguasai gaya dan pandai untuk memamerkan baju yang sedang di pakainya.

Jung yunho namja tampan itu saat ini sedang berada di salah satu studio di HERO ent, untuk menuruti tantangan yang di berikan oleh calon managernya park yoochun. dengan tampang yang terlihat sangat tenang, dia menunjukan kemampuannya yang natural walaupun ini kali pertamanya berda di depan kamera

" Yaa... jaejoong dimana kau dapatkan namja itu? benarkah dia masih baru di dunia ini? sepertinya dia sudah sangat berpengalaman, entahlah tapi rasanya tak ada rasa gugup yang di perlihatkannya di depan kameraku" tanya choi seunghyun salah satu kameramen andalan HERO Ent sambil menyenggol bahu jaejoong.

" entahlah hyung... aku juga tidak tahu! aku baru menemukannya di jalan. Aku tidak yakin dengan pengalamanya didunia ini" jawab jaejoong yang masih kagum dengan cara kerja yunho, sepertinya dia tidak salah elah memilih jung yunho.

Yoochun yang melihat yunho hanya dapat menganga lebar, entahlah ada perasaan takjub juga di hatinya. dia merasa sudah kalah dan dia akan menjadi manager yunho yang bisa diandalkan. 'semoga saja yunho tidak seperti bocah tukang makan itu' batinnya

"bagaimana chunnie..? apa kau bersedia bekerja sama dengannya dalam waktu yang lama" tanya jaejoong pada yoochun yang masih menatap yunho yang dirias oleh seorang penata rias berpengalaman

"sesuai janjiku, aku akan menjadi managernya mulai sekarang hyung" jawabnya mantap

yunho yang sudah selesai dengan urusan 'wajahnya', berjalan mendekati jaejoong dan yoochun yang sedang asik berbincang bincang. Dia menepuk pelan pundak jaejoong yang membelakanginya.

" oohhhh... yunho, kau sudah selesai? selamat ya kau sungguh bagus hari ini..! " ucap jaejoong yang entah tanpa sadar atau tidak langsung memeluk yunho erat, tangannya dia lingkarkan di leher jenjang yunho,. Yunho yang dapat perlakuan itu hanya diam mematung, terkejut karna tiba-tiba mendapat pelukan dari jaejoong.

"EHHEEMM...EHHMMM..." yoochun berdehem pelam melihat tingkah jaejoong yang seperti itu " hyung ingatlah disini masih ada banyak orang, dan jangan lupakan aku yang jomblo ini disini menatap kalian dengan iri ya" yoochun mencoba membuat jaejoong sadar dengan lokasi mereka saat ini, di tengah lokasi pemotretan dengan banyak orang yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan bertanya, jaejoong yang baru sadar sekarang segera melepaskan pelukannya lau menundukan kepalanya, menyamarkan rona merah dipipi putihnya.

" MIAN... kalau aku membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan perlakuanku" jaejoong membungkukan kepalanya, meminta maaf kepada yunho

" tidak apa.. aku hanya sedikit terkejut saja" katanya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan jaejoong

" kau mau kemana? " tanya jaejoong perlahan ketika melihat yunho keluar dari studio pemotretan itu

" toilet..."

BRAK... CKLEK... suara pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup lalu terkunci terdengar begitu nyaring di ruangan yang cukup sepi itu, jung yunho merosotkan tubuh kekarnya sambil bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi. Yunho memegang dada kirinya yang terasa berdetak kencang, mukanya memerah bak kepiting rebus.

" aku kenapa...kenapa dadaku berdetak tak beraturan begini setelah di peluknya" yunho masih ingin menormalkan detak jantung serta raut wajahnya yang tak bisa digambarkan " apa aku jatuh cinta dengannya ya?" gumamnya entah pada siapa. setelah beberapa menit akhirnya yunho keluar dari toilet dan kembali lagi ke ruangan studio. dia melihat jaejoong yang sedang mengadakan rapat kecil dengan beberapa bawahannya. dia berdiri di samping yoochun dan ikut mendengarkan arahan dari jaejoong.

" baiklah sampai disini saja... terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian ... lalu junsu bisakah kau mengirimkan foto tadi ke majalah 'bow' agar mereka bisa menerbitkannya segera mungkin" perintah jaejoong mutlak

" oke... serahkan padaku hyung" sahutnya santai

" kalian boleh pulang dan beristirahat sekarang" semua orang yang tadi berkumpul mulai menunduk hormat kearah jaejoong lalu berpamitan untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing, hingga tinggal junsu, yoochun, yunho dan jaejoong yang ada di sana " AYO KITA PESTA..." seru junsu riang sambil menoleh kearah hyungnya...

" Baiklah kalian boleh berpesta tapi jangan sampai malam" jaejoongmenyerah dan menyetujui rencana dongsaengnya

" bagaimana kalau di apartment jae hyung..." usul yoochun

" oke..." seru mereka bertiga

sebelum kembali ke apartement jaejoong, mereka mampir sebentar untuk membeli beberapa minuman keras dan camilan, tak lupa juga jaejoong membeli beberapa bahan makananuntuk dimasaknya nanti malam sebelum mereka mulai pesta miras mereka

.

.

.

. tak perlu waktu lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka - apartement jaejoong- yunho membantu jaejoong membawakan belanjaannya yang banyak. sedangkan yoochun dan junsu sudak duluan pergi menuju kamar jaejoong.

" haahh... mereka itu kenapa tidak pernah mau membantuku membawakan belanjaanku." gumam jaejoong kesal

" sudahlah... toh sudah ada aku yang akan membantumu" jawab yunho sambil tersenyum lembut, hei jung yunho tak taukah kau kalau perkataanmu itu seperti sebuah lamaran yang menyatakan kalau kau akan selalu berada di samping jaejoong.

sampainya di kamar jaejoong langsung berjalan kearah dapur untuk memasakan makan malam untuk mereka berempat. " jangan sentuh minuman itu sebelum kalian makan malam, aku tidak mau meluhat kalian mengalami masalah pada perut kalian" jaejoong memberikan deathglare pada ketiga penghuni tambahan disana. dengan sangat telaten dan bantuan dari dongsaengnya walaupun hanya menyiapkan piringnya akhirnya masakan spesial jaejoong sudah jadi, mereka menyantapnya dengan lahap.

acara minum mereka dimulai pukul 9 waktu setempat, semua cemilan dan minuman keras di keluarkan dari lemari pendingin milik jaejoong. Junsu dan yoochun dengan semangat meminum minuman mereka, jaejoong yang melihat kelakuan adiknya hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. yunho hanya minum bir sedikit tidak seperti jaejoong, junsu dan yoochun yang sudah meminum hampir setengah botol vodca mereka. Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tas yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya dan menyerahkan kepada yunho. " apa ini...?" yunho tampak bingung dengan pemberian jaejoong, beberapa kali kotak itu di bolak-balikan olehnya. " buka saja kau akan tau nanti." kata jaejoong sambil meminum habis minuman di dalam gelasnya.

yunho membuka kotak yang di berikan oleh jaejoong, dan dia melihat sebuah hp touchscreen berwarna putih didalamnya. " itu hadiah kecil dariku untukmu... aku ingin menghubungimu dengan mudah, tidak perlu dengan menghubungi yoochun dahulu, lalu nomerku ada di urutan yang pertama ya" jaejoong menjelaskannya setelah mendapatkan tatapan tidak mengerti dari yunho

"Oohhh... gomawo!"

"hhhmmm... ayo kita minum lagi." ajak jaejoong

mereka melanjutkan acara mereka sampai waktu menunjukan pukul 12 lebih,junsu yang sudah sangat mabuk akhirnya pamitan untuk pulang ke apartementnya, " jae hyung aku pulang dulu...hik...yaa"

" hei.. pantat bebek...hik..tunggu aku... aku ingin tidur di kamarmu saja" yoochun langsung mengejar junsu menuju apartmentnya, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka malam ini.

" haaahhh... mereka ini, setelah membuat berantakan rumah orang malah pergi begitu saja" desah jaejoong yang kesal dengan tingkah dongsaeng dan temannya itu

" aku bantu..." yunho dan jaejoong hanya mabuk sedikit, tidak seperti junsu dan yoochun, mabuk sihh tapi sedikit. jaejoong memunggutu botol-botol kosong yang berserakan dilantai, sedangkan yunho membersihkan mejanya. naas bagi jaejoong karna tiba-tiba kakinya tergelincir botol yang lupa di ambilnya dan membuatnya jatuh kedepan

"HHUUUAAA..." Jaejoong menutup matanya ketika merasa akan jatuh menghantam keramik yang keras. tapi yunho yang melihat itu dengan cepat menangkap jaejoong lalu mereka jatuh berdua di atas lantai, kalian pikir mereka akan berciuman secara tidak sengaja? tidaakkk.. mereka hanya jatuh dengan berpelukan lebih tepatnya sih yunho yang memeluk jaejoong dengan erat. 'tidak sakit..' batin jaejoong. jaejoong membuka mata dan melihat dada bidang yunho yang ada di depannya, jaejoong menjauhkan badannya tapi tetap berada di atas yunho, matanya menatap mata musang milik namja tampan itu. entah dorongan dari mana tiba-tiba jaejoong mulai mempersempit jarak mereka.

mata jaejoong terpejam begitu bibir cherinya menyentuh permukaan bibir milik yunho, yunho yang melihat jaejoong memejamkan matanya ikut memejamkan matanya juga menikmati kecupan ringan yang di mulai oleh jaejoong. jaejoong melepaskan kecupannya dan menatap yunho lagi. jaejoong kembali mengecup bibir hati yunho, bukan hanya mengecup tapi melumat bibir atasnya, yunho dengan refleks membalas ciuman jaejoong dengan lebih intens, tangannya mulai menyusup ke dalam kaos milik jaejoong, mengusap punggung putihnya.

"ngghhh...mppppphhh...ccppppppkkkkk...annghhhhhhh" desahan dan suara kecupan menghiasi malam itu, mereka yang sudah di kuasai oleh kabut nafsu seakan tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi. jaejoong mendorong tubuh yunho agar mereka memasuki kamarnya dengan masih mencium yunho jaejoong mulai membuka kemeja yang digunakannya. dia mulai merasakan rasa yang sangat panas, apakah mereka mabuk? atau mabuk karna nafsu? entahlah... yang jelas sekarang yunho juga mulai melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu hingga dia naked.

Yunho menindih tubuh jaejoong di atas ranjangnya, tangan-tangan yunho yang nakal mulai mengrayangi setiap inci kulit mulus jaejoong, bibirnya pun tidak tinggal diam. dia menyesap dan menjilati leher dan sekitaran nipple jaejoong " anghhh...ahhhhhh..." desah jaejoong ketika yunho mulai menyesap nipple miliknya , jaejoong mengangkat pinggangnya keatas hingga juniornya menggesek junior yunho yang sudah tidak terbalut sehelai benangpun.

yunho melepaskan celana milik jaejoong hingga mereka sama-sama naked, dia menggenggam junior milik jaejoong lalu mengocoknya sedikit. yunho mengarahkan junior jaejoong kedalam mulutnya, menyesap junior itu seperti sedang menyesap sebuah lolipop." aaaahhhhh...yuunnhhoooo...aaahhhhhkkkk" desah jaejoong ketika yunho menyesap juniornya keras sambil mempermainkan twinsballnya. yunho menghentikan kulumannya ketika merasakan junior jaejoong mulai berkedut, jaejoong yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu mendesah kecewa karna klimaksnya yang tertunda

"AAHHHH...yun... wae?" mata jaejoong menatap sendu kearah yunho yang kini sedang menjilati ketiga jarinya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan jaejoong yunho langsung memasukan dua jarinya sekaligus " akhhhhhh...appo yun...ahhhh" yunho tak mengindahkan teriakan kesakitan dari jaejoong dia malah menggerakkan dua jarinya hingga menemukan sweetspot milik jaejoong, desahan mulai mengalun dari bibir jaejoong ketika secara terus-menerus yunho menumbuk tepat sweetspot miliknya

"ahhhh...yun...hoooo...ahhh terus.." desah jaejoong

yunho mencabut dua jarinya lalu mengocok sebentar juniornya dan mengarahkan di depan hole jaejoong

" MIAN..." katanya sambil memasukan juniornya kedalam hole jaejoong

JLEB... dalam sekali hentakan yunho memasukan juniornya hingga keseluruhannya...

"aakkkhhhhhh,,,, appo yun... keluar...mmppphhhffffff..." teriakan jaejoong terhenti ketika yunho melumat bibirnya lagi, yunho mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya mengin-outkan juniornya. " enghhh.." jaejoong yang sudah terbiasa dengan junior yunho di dalam holenya mulai mendesah lagi, junior jaejoong yang tadinya tertidur mulai tegang kembali ketika junior yunho menumbuk keras sweetspotnya

"ahhh...akkkhhhhh... yun...lebihhhh...da..lam" desahnya semakin menjadi ketika yunho menaikkan kaki jaejoong kebahunya dan menggenjot lubang itu dengan cepat dan kasar

"aahhhkkkk... yunhoo.. KELUAR.." jaejoong mengeluarkan cairannya di perutnya dan mengenai dada yunho

" akku..juggaaa...AHHH..." desah yunho panjang ketika dia mengeluarkan cairannya kedalam hole jaejoong

entah berapa ronde yang mereka lalui malam itu hingga mereka tertidur lelap. pagi harinya, matahari mulai menaiki singgasananya seorang namja cantik menggeliatkan tubuhnya mencoba untuk bangun.. "engghhhhh...aauuuuwww...ssshhhh" dia merasakan rasa tidaknyaman dan sakit di bagian tubuh bawahnya... matanya mengarah pada sosok namja berkulit tan yang bersandar di kepala ranjang, matanya kembali meneliti bagian tubuhnya yang berhiaskan bercak merah dan bekas cairannya, tentu dia ingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalaman.

'" jaejoong... Mianhae...aku..."

"sudahlah.. jangan dilanjutkan anggap saja itu sebuah kecelakaan..." kata jaejoong menghentikan ucapan yunho ketika melihat raut bersalah menghiasi wajah tampannya. hati yunho terasa tercabik mendengarkan ucapan jaejoong... 'kecelakaan... hahaha... anggap saja seperti itu' batin yunho kecewa, jaejoong mulai memungguti pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya, yunho hanya dapat menatap sendu punggung jaejoong yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi...

**TBC...**

**RNR please...**

_**#dennis park: aku dari dentim tapi aku kerja di sanur...**_

_**oh ya kira mau nanya.. kenapa kalian suka yunjae? waktu kakaku tau kalo kira fujoshi dia langsung menghapus semua foto n video yunjae milik kira... kira sangat suka yunjae. kalo kalian?, kira ingin tau apa alasan kalian suka yunjae... bagi sider.. berikan pendapat kalian disini yaaa... agar kira tau seberapa besar cinta kalian terhadap yunjae n couple yang lainnya...**_

_**denpasar, 30 oct 2013**_

_**by shinkirara**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : you are my superstar**

**Chap : 4 of...?**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : boyxboy, yaoi, miss ty bertebaran, alur gaje. **

**pair : yunjaeyoosumin**

**Disc : pair bukan milik author, tapi cerita ini murni milik kira seorang**

**D...L...D...R!**

**HAPPY READING...!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

jaejoong berjalan melewati beberapa karyawan yang membungkuk hormat kepadanya, wajah yang biasanya terlihat ramah kini malah terlihat sangatlah muram, seperti sedang menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat berat di pikiran namja cantik itu. Hal yang sama juga terlihat di belakang namja cantik itu, namja bermata musang yang biasanya tampil sangat mempesona kini terlihat seperti ada awan hitam yang menyelimuti auranya walaupun itu tak pernah mampu menutupi pesonanya yang menyebar kemana-mana. mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. tapi hei tunggu dulu... dimana kim junsu yang selalu terlihat seperti anak bebek, mengikuti kim jaejoong kemanapun dia melangkah. alasannya simpel mengapa dia tidak mengikuti jaejoong sekarang, dia tidak bisa bangun dari ranjangnya karna pusing akibat minum-minum kemarin... tapi benarkah? haaahhhhh... lupakan dia untuk sementara.

jaejoong mengantarkan yunho kesebuah ruangan pemotretan. setelah keberhasilan mereka dalam proyek kemarin, yunho langsung mendapatkan beberapa tawaran pemotretan untuk beberapa majalah dan brand parfum terkenal yang akan mengeluarkan produk terbaru mereka. " yoo.. jae hyung, kenapa kalian terlambat." jaejoong yang melihat yoochun sudah duduk manis diruangan itu hanya tersenyum sekilas.

" aku titip yunho ya... " jaejoong menepuk pundak yoochun lalu berbalik dan pergi. yunho menatap jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak berbicara padanya sejak pagi tadi, menatapnya hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini

" yaa... hyung dia khan bukan anak kecil lagi" teriak yoochun ketika jaejoong sudah terlihat menjauh dari ruangan itu. " hei.. dia kenapa" tanyanya kepada yunho yang hanya diam saja, sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikap jaejoong pagi ini.

" entahlah... mungkin... mungkin ini semua karna aku" katanya lemas

yoochun yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng " kalau kau ada masalah dengannya lebih baik selesaikan dulu, sebelum masalah itu membuatmu terganggu dan membuat pemotretan ini menjadi kacau" yoochun mulai memberikan ceramah kepada teman barunya itu.

yonho tampak tak mengindahkan saran dari managernya itu, dia bergegas memakai pakaiannya lalu membiarkan penata rias menata penampilannya.

" Hei semua... ayo kita siap-siap pemotretan akan segera dimulai, KALIAN JANGAN SANTAI_SANTAI SAJA ... CEPATTTTT..." teriak sang photografer memberikan intruksi kepada anak buahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa masalahmu jung yunho... aku dengar dari yoochun kalau pemotretan kali ini di tunda gara-gara kau melakukan kesalahan berulang kali. apa yang membuatmu seperti itu" tanya namja cantik itu sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi singgasana miliknya.

yunho hanya diam saja tanpa mau memandang jaejoong yang ada di depannya...

" kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, siapa tau aku bisa membantumu" tanyanya lagi selayaknya seorang atasan kepada anak buah, bukan seperti sikapnya dulu sebelum kejadian yang katanya 'kecelakaan' itu. Yunho yang mulai geram dengan cara bicara jaejoong yang sangat berbeda mulai berdiri dari sofa lalu berjalan menghampiri jaejoong dan berdiri tepat di samping tempat duduk jaejoong membuat pemilik doe eyes itu ikut berdiri dari kursinya.

" alasanku adalah kau KIM JAEJOONG... kau yang membuat aku menjadi begini, kau juga yang membuatku terus memikirkanmu setiap hari, kau yang mengacaukan hatiku, kau...hanya kau kim jaejoong, aku...aku..." kata yunho sambil memegang bahu jaejoong

" kalaupun itu masalah kemarin malam bukannya sudah aku katakan kalau itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan.." jaejoong menghentikan ucapan yunho dengan nada yang di buat dingin dan angkuh

yunho menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kata 'kecelakaan' lagi keluar dari bibir itu. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya menarik tengkuk jaejoong dan melumat bibirnya kasar.

" mmmmpppphhhhh...yunhhh... hoooo... mppphhhhh" jaejoong bergumam di sela lumatan yunho dibibir cherry jaejoong. yunho menghentikan lumatannya dan melepaskan bibir cherry yang sempat di nikmatinya berulang kali itu.

Yunho mengusap bibir jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya " bagaimana aku bisa melupakan dan hanya menganggapnya sebuah kecelakaan kalau pada kenyataannya hatiku selalu berteriak kalau aku mencintaimu" yunho menatap sendu jaejoong yang kelihatannya sangat shock dengan pernyataan dari yunho tadi, bagaimana bisa yunho mencintainya kalau jarak mereka bertemu bisa di bilang sangat singkat. yunho yang melihat jaejoong diam tak menerima ataupun menolak pernyataannya, pergi dari ruangan jaejoong begitu saja. pergi meninggalkan jaejoong yang tengah memproses semua data yang sedang kacau di dalam otaknya.

yunho berjalan menyusuri sebuah taman yang berada tak jauh dari apartment jaejoong. dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman mengistirahatkan dirinya yang lelah, lelah hati dan pikirannya.

**YUNHO POV**

bodohnya aku menyatakan perasaan di saat seperti ini, bahkan kenyataannya aku sama sekali tidak tahu apakah dia mencintaiku atau tidak. hanya di perlakukan baik sedikit saja, aku merasa berada di atas angin menganggapnya mencintaiku ternyata tidak... mana mungkin orang jalanan sepertiku dicintai oleh seorang malaikat kaya yang sangat cantik itu

aku mendudukkan diriku di sebuah bangku taman membenamkan kepalaku yang terasa pusing diantara kedua lututku.. hingga tak tersasa waktu sangat cepat berlalu membuat matahari yang tadinya bersinar terang tergantikan oleh malam yang sangat gelap, entah sudah jam berapa sekarang akupun tidak tau... aku sengaja mematikan handphone pemberian jaejoong agar aku bisa menenangkan hatiku.

**AUTHOR POV **

" aisshhhhh... kemana dia ? kenapa harus mematikan handphone segala sih" gerutu jaejoong yang sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk menghubungi yunho tapi hanya nada sibuk yang menghampiri indra pendengarannya. jaejoong melihat ke arah jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya " jam 01.15 apa harus kucari saja ya? tapi kalau dia pulang bagaimana" jaejoong terus mondar mandir di ruang tamuya berharap yunho cepat pulang.

CKLEK...

ternyata harapan jaejoong terkabul, akhirnya yunhonya pulang juga, tunggu dulu sejak kapan yunho menjadi miliknya?

" dari mana saja kau?" tanya jaejoong penasaran

" bukan urusanmu" katanya sinis " toh aku juga bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, tak ada gunanya kau menghawatirkanku" lanjutnya

" kau adalah salah satu aktris peru..."

" benar aku hanyalah aktrismu... dan mulai besok aku akan tidur di tempat managerku sampai aku bisa membeli apartemen sendiri" yunho memotong semua kata-kata yang hendak di lontarkan jaejoong

" tapi..."

" sebaiknya anda segera tidur sajangnim" yunho menatap jaejoong dingin.

yunho yang mendengar perkataan yunho langsung mendorong yunho hingga punggung yunho membentur tembok di belakangnya. jaejoong mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan jari tangan yunho. menekan tubuh yunho hingga merapat ketembok. jaejoong mencium yunho, ciuman lembut yang tak menuntut apapun, menyesap bibir bawah yunho dengan perlahan.

" bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan akan meninggalkanku setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu, bahkan kau tak tau apa jawabankukan?" jaejoong mulau berucap sambil menatap mata musang yunho dengan pandangan berjaca-kaca.

" bukankah sudah jelas dari semua tingkah lakumu kim jaejoong, kau menghindariku setelah aku bercinta denganmu, bahkan kau hanya diam ketika aku mengatakan seluruh isi hatiku.."

" aku mencintaimu jung yunho, bahkan sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, sejak pertama kali aku sudah terjerat dalam pesona dari mata musangmu ini, bahkan sebelum kau menciantaiku, aku sudah mencintaimu jung yunho" yunho hanya diam saja mendengar perntataan jaejoong..

" bahkan kau hanya diam saja sekarang, setelah kau mengetahui perassaanku, buakankah kau sama saja denganku eoh.." jaejoong mulai meneteskan air mata di mata indahnya, tangan yunho yang tidak di pegang oleh jaejoong mulai terangkat dan mengusap air mata yang mulai membasahi pipi jaejoong, jaejoong yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap sentuhan tangan besar yunho di wajahnya

" saranghae...jeongmal saranghae kim jaejoong" yunho memeluk tubuh jaejoong dengan erat merasakan kehangatan yang sempat di rasakannya tadi malam.

"nado.. yunnie"

**TBC...**

**RnR please...**

**thanks buat yang udah fav, foll, silent reader yang sudah mau mampir n baca and yang udah review, mian ga bisa bales satu-satu...**

**deep bow.. and kiss from,...**

**denpasar, 16 nov 2013**

**by shinkirara **


End file.
